Confessions
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: Elliot visits Olivia's apartment after the ending of Fault.
1. Chapter 1

I own no one in this.

Spoilers for Fault, one of the best episodes ever! EO

"Olivia, whats up?" Cragen asked her confused. She paused for a moment before answering, this was the hardest things that she had ever done, but it needed to get done.

"I want a new partner."

Olivia's apartment, later that night

Elliot sighed before knocking on her door. Cragen had told him what Olivia had requested, but he had to hear it for himself. He didn't say they shouldn't be partners, he said if they chose each other over the job again then they couldn't be. Does this mean that she would have chosen him over the job again? Did she love him, did he love he? he had to find out. He knocked again and she answered the door wearing a bathrobe and her wet hair was brushed back.

"Hey" he said softly

"hey" she answered back just as softly. They stood there for a moment in silence. She knew that he would show up sooner or later, but she didn't want to deal with it. She really didn't want to talk to him right now, she had jeopardized everything because she cared about him, more then a partner should. And she couldn't do that again.

"So you want to come in?" she said stepping aside.

"Yeah thanks" he said coming in. Olivia shut the door behind him and then turned around and went over to the fridge

"so do you want a drink?"

"no thanks." Olivia closed the fridge before going back to the living room. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Elliot spoke.

"So, your neck looks like it's healing" he said avoiding the subject he came to talk about. Olivia nodded

"the doctor said that there'll be a scar there but other then that it should be fine."

"So um, looks like that hit on your head is healing nicely."

"Yeah, it's doing good." Another moment of awkward silence comes before Elliot talks again.

"So, Cragen talked to me, he told me what you asked." Olivia sat down on her couch.

"yeah, Elliot look I"

"don't worry about it, just, why though?"

"because, you were right. We can't chose each other over the job, it's unfair to the people we're trying to protect." Elliot sat on the couch and put his head down. It was unfair to him also, he loved being partners with her, he loved her also.

"Olivia I-" then he paused, he couldn't think of anything to say, he wanted to tell her that he loved her and he wanted to know if he loved her too.

"What?" she asked him gently. He turned to look at her

"I don't want to lose you." Olivia begged herself not to let tears flow, she didn't want ot lose him either. She loved him, and today confirmed that.

"You won't lose me Elliot, I just, I can't do it anymore."

"Can't do what anymore? deal with me?"

"no, I can't continue hiding what I feel for you. I don't want to lose you either, and if I make a mistake again like today, I won't be able to live with myself. I'm sorry Elliot, we can't be partners."

"Olivia you don't understand" he said a little pleadingly

"I have feelings for you also, and I think this will make us better partners." Olivia wiped away a tear

"what if the sniper hadn't of shown up when he did?" He was silent, he had been thinking the same thing.

"And what if it had been Munch or Fin with a gun to his head. Would you have shot then, without any hesitation?" Olivia wiped away another tear before looking him straight in the eyes and answering him.

"Yes, I would have shot him." Elliot opened his eyes wide before looking down, that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Would you have gone after Ryan if it had been Munch or Fin?" Elliot thought for a moment, probably not, he probably would have just went after him.

"I thought so" Olivia said when he didn't answer. Elliot turned to look at her, she was looking away. He gently turned her head towards him. Her eyes shone brightly with tears before she whispered

"I'm sorry, you have to go." She quickly got up and went to the door and opened it. Elliot went over to her

"Olivia please, think about what your doing. I, I love you Olivia, you have to understand that." She let out a quick sob but then quickly covered it up.

"Please, don't make this harder then it all ready is" she whispered turning away. Elliot's eyes got wet but he left, giving the love of his life a second chance before leaving. She shut the door then sank down, crying. hard. Elliot heard it and he stopped for a moment and closed his eye letting a tear fall

"I'm sorry Olivia, more then you'll ever know" he thought to himself before leaving her building.

Pleasse review


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one in this.

A/N Spoilers for Fault. And I just wanted this to be a one shot thing, but then the reviewers said they wanted me to continue so, here goes. Probably only like one more chapter after this.

Olivia's apartment, 6 Am.

The alarm clock rang, but she was in no mood to get up. She couldn't face Elliot today, not after last night. He told her he loved her and she had just pushed him away. She was in love with him also, but she could never admit it.

"Your not partners anymore, you could be together" she told herself but then she realized that she couldn't. It wasn't just the partnership, it was there friendship, he was her best friend and she didn't want to screw that up.

"You all ready wrecked your partnership, don't screw up your friendship with him. Well, he probably never wants to see me again" she told herself getting tears in her eyes. She wiped them away before getting up and got ready for what she was sure, gonna be a long day at work.

Elliot's house, 6AM.

"I told her I loved her, what was I thinking? he asked himself again. He had been laying awake for the past hour, trying to figure that out. It was the truth, but why he said it, after all these years of hiding it, he didn't know.

"I should have just left, I should of just left her alone." He sighed before turning over and seeing a photo of the two of them smiling and being happy. He gave a sad smile then picked it up and looked at it.

"She's never gonna want to speak to me again. I ruined one of the only good things I have in my life." He sniffed before putting the photo in one of the drawers, he couldn't face her today, he was just going to call in sick.

"No, I can't just run away from this, I have to move on. We're not partners, we're probably not going to be friends again, oh god what have I done?"

1-6th precinct, half hour later

Olivia walked in and Elliot was all ready at his desk, looking at a file, but neither his pen or his eyes were moving. She took a deep breath before going to her desk, she'd just have to make the best of it.

"Your the one that asked for the transfer, you are going to deal with the fact that the man you love now is probably never going to talk to you again." She took a seat at her desk, her eyes kept down, and not even glancing up at him.

"She didn't even say hello" Elliot thought to himself hearing her sit down.

"Why the hell did you say we couldn't be partners?" He sighed before trying to continue on the paper work, but his mind wondered to the terminal. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, her falling to the floor, her throat bleeding; and for a moment, he swore his heart had stopped. He couldn't bare the fact that she was almost taken away from him, he knew that if he had cut an inch over, he wouldn't of been able to deal with it.

"But you did lose her, you lost her partnership and friendship, this was all your fault." Just then Cragen came out of his office; Munch and Fin had noticed Olivia and Elliot not speaking, but they both thought that it had something to do with the fight. So they figured it would eventually pass; they didn't know how wrong they are.

"You four, I need to talk to you in my office" he said his eyes casting glances at Olivia and Elliot. Fin and Munch looked at each other in confusion before Munch shrugged then they both got up, followed by Olivia and Elliot. There eyes were straight ahead, neither one dared looked at each other for fear of crying. They both knew what this was about, and they just couldn't deal with the fact that it was really going to be over in a matter of minutes.

"Eight years, you've been with him for eight years, your just going to throw it all away" she thought to herself sadly. She cast a brief look at him before turning her eyes back straight. The four of them went in Cragens office and Cragen closed the door behind them.

"Whats up Cap?" Munch said standing against the door. Cragen sighed before turning to Olivia and Elliot who was looking anywhere in the room except at each other.

"Either of you care to explain this?" neither one of them answered so he took that as a no. He turned to Munch and Fin who were standing next to each other, bot h in confusion.

"Look, I know this is gonna be hard on both of you. But Munch Fin, I have to split up your partnership. Fin from now on your with Benson and Munch your with Stabler.

"What? but why?" Munch asked him surprised.

"I'm sorry, I've all ready had the paperwork done."

"Thats Bull! We work perfect together, why are you doing this?" Fin asked him with anger clear in his voice. Elliot and Olivia looked down at the floor, they had both forgotten that this wouldn't be affecting just them, it would be affecting Munch and FIn also.

"I'm sorry, it's out of my hands" he said giving a sideway glance at Elliot and Olivia. Both Munch and Fin had seemed to have gotten the meaning of the look and they also turned towards them.

"Look, I don't know what the hell both of your problems are, but bot of you better get over it fast, cause I am not transferring partners, no offense Olivia" Fin said a little angrily. He and Munch may seem that there at each others throats all day, but in truth, they both worked wonderful off of each other.

"It's not that easy" Olivia said softly

"yeah it is, you both apologize, we forget this whole thing ever happened and we forget this entire conversation."

"You don't get it do you? I almost let a child die because I cared for him to much, I can't do it anymore"

"Oh enough of the soap opera moment, that is what makes you both good partners. Look Elliot man, you can't agree with her on this can you?" Munch said to him desperately He didn't say anything for a brief moment

"no, I don't agree, but it's what she wants. I'm sorry" he said sadly before leaving the bullpen. A few moments passed where no one said a word before Cragen spoke

"Munch, Fin give us a moment will you?" They both left the room, giving a small glance at Olivia before closing his door. Olivia closed her eyes in despair before turning to Cragen who was looking at her with a look in his eyes that clearly said this was your fault.

"I'm sorry all right. He was the one that said we shouldn't be partners in the first place, I just took his advice on it."

"He said if you kept caring about each other like that then the two of you shouldn't be. So just pick the cevallion over him next time."

"I can't, I, I love him to much" she said in a sad whisper. Cragen sighed before going up to her.

"Does he know that? That you love him I mean." Olivia shrugged

"I don't know, I think he does, but, I don't want to put of friendship or partnership in jeopardy because of it."

"Olivia, he chose to save you over a little boy, did you ever occur to you that that meant that he felt the same way?" Olivia wiped the wetness in her eyes before glancing downward, witch Cragen took for a yes. He knew they had feelings for each other, but he wasn't sure of the extent of it. But after he had gotten the call about how Elliot chose to check on Olivia instead of the boy, he knew that they had fallen in love with each other. But was he ready to take that chance? He also knew that what Olivia was saying was true, he couldn't have his detectives putting cevallions at risk because of there feelings. He would just have to wait and chance it.

"Olivia" he said pausing to find the right words. "caring about your partner isn't bad."

"But we-"

"I know what you did " he said interrupting her

"but given the chance, in the same situation, without the sniper, would you have shot him?" Olivia wiped her eyes again before looking up and looking straight into his eyes.

"No, I would still let the guy go." Cragen nodded, he was afraid of that, but he had to do what he felt was right.

"Look, I still have to send out the paperwork, why don't you go think about this for a few minutes, maybe go up and get some fresh air." He knew that whenever Olivia needed to think about something or was feeling upset, she went to the roof. Olivia nodded before leaving his office and headed for the stairs. She sighed before opening the door, and was only slightly surprised at who she saw standing, looking down over the edge.

"Hi Elliot."

Please review, last chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one

A/N All right, final chapter, hoped u enjoyed it :)

"Hi Elliot." He turned around then sighed before turning back.

"Hey" he said softly. She went up to him then sighed and also looked down. Neither one of them said anything for a moment before Olivia began speaking.

"Elliot look, I" but he interrupted her.

"Olivia forgot about it" he said turning away form the roof and walked back to the door. Olivia gave him a small glare to his back before going up to him. She was trying to apologize to him and he had just walked away form her.

"Look, I came up here to apologize, but now think I'm gonna stay up here to stay out of your way." He turned back to her, with a slightly angry look on his face before going back up to her.

"Look, your the one that wanted to change partners, so why don't you go bother Fin."

"Elliot knock it off! We have been partners for the past eight years, and I am not gonna have you bitch at me for something that was your idea!" She yelled angrily at him.

"My idea? MY IDEA!" he yelled at her

"I did not tell you to transfer partners, if you had listened better you would have known that I said we can't be partners IF it happens again, So don't tell me that it's my fault because you were the one that asked for a transfer!"

"You know what Elliot, it was the same damn thing! We both know that it will happen again, so it was your idea, so stop yelling at me!"

"Whatever" he mumbled angrily before walking away again. Olivia glared at him for a moment, he wasn't about to just yell at her then leave.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" she yelled at him forcefully turning around. They glared at each other for a moment, there eyes filled with passion and anger before they both did something unexpected. Elliot grabbed her and kissed her on the lips hard and she kissed him back just as forcefully. After a few moments they released it and stared at the ground.

":I can't believe I just kissed her, what the hell was thinking?" Elliot thought to himself not being able to meet her eyes for the world. Olivia finally had enough courage to look up at him, she was just as surprised as him that they had just kissed.

"So um, I think I should go now" she mumbled softly before heading towards the door.

"Olivia wait" Elliot called out to her turning around. She turned around to face him and he slowly walked up to her.

"Look, Olivia we can work this out. caring about each other doesn't make us bad partners."

"It does make us bad cops though" Olivia said softly.

"No it doesn't, Olivia listen to me; I am not about to let out partnership go because we have feelings for each other." She hid tears for what felt like the hundredth time today. She loved him, she didn't want this, but it had to be done.

"Elliot listen to me. If a man came in here right now with a gun to a little girls head and he said you had to choose between me and the girl, who would you choose?" There was silence on the roof for a few seconds before Olivia started speaking.

"It shouldn't take you this long to answer El. This is why we can't be partners anymore, we're too much in love with each other" she added softly looking away. Elliot got a surprised look in his eyes.

"Did she just say she loved me? Oh my god she did" he thought to himself a little bit in shock.

"Olivia, you don't understand, I love having you as a partner."

"But you also love me, and those two can't go together."

"Damn it Olivia, yes it can!" he yelled at her before taking a hold of her shoulders.

"Liv I don't regret choosing you over that boy, I know that you never would have shot me, and I would choose you again and again if I needed to make that choice again. I'm not going to let you go."

"You don't understand" she said, tears falling freely now

"I'm in love with you, but I'm also in love with my job-"

"so what?" he said interrupting her.

"Olivia" he paused trying to find the right words

"we can be together not being partners, or we can be partners and not be in a relationship, but we will always choose the other one over whatever. You just said it yourself, and I want to be with you, in every sense of the word. I want to be partners, I want to be in love, I want everything from you Olivia. And don't lie, because you just said you loved me too, and I know that you don't want to stop being partners. But how will we know what can or can't be done if we don't try?" He paused, letting the words sink in. looking into her tear filled eyes before he spoke again.

"For as long as I've known you, you have never backed down from a challenge, what makes this any different? Give the partnership a months time; if we can't handle both of them, then I will go into Cragens office and tell him that I want to have a new partner. But don't back down without trying, that is not the Olivia I know and love." Olivia just stood there silent for a few seconds.

"How can one man be this loving" she thought to herself feeling more tears run down her face and looking into his blue eyes and seeing his tears

"well?" Elliot said hopefully. Olivia paused for a few more seconds before she smiled a small smile at him.

"We're try it, and I pray to god that it works, because I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be partners with you anymore."

"Probably listen to a lot of rap music in the car with Fin" Elliot said giving a small smile at her. Olivia let out a small laugh before they gently kissed each other again. neither one of them heard the door open.

"Oh, sorry" Munch said as they broke apart. They both turned to face him as Munch looked back and forth between the two of them.

"So, I take it me and Fin are still partners?" he said hopefully. Elliot nodded

"and you can tell Cragen to rip up those transfer papers, I don't think we'll be needing them anytime soon." Munch gave a rare smile then left the roof leaving the new couple alone.

"So, you think we should get back to the office?" Olivia asked him with a small voice but large grin. Elliot nodded then Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist then they both left the roof, together.

The End. I know not that big an ending, but please review :)


End file.
